


You better leave now

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Fictober20 [14]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, post Threads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: Now for your viewing pleasure… what happened before number 13! Possibly… probably--- you know this is all Stargates fault for not giving us a getting together scene, they left it to our imaginations--US! the people watching and loving a show about aliens using the pyramids as landing mats and big circular gates to travel to other planets! It's entirely their fault!
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Fictober20 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947181
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	You better leave now

He had been promoted again. This time to Head of Homeworld Security, which means he would be based in The Pentagon, and therefore would be far away from Colorado Springs and his team, the family that meant so much to him. 

So, SG-1 had come over for a final ‘Team Night’ during his last night before hid big move. It was a bit melancholic as they reminisced and laughed about old missions, lost comrades, and the infinite possibilities for their futures. Daniel and Teal’c had both left over half an hour ago, he and his second in command were all that was left. 

He supposed that there was some poetic justice to the fact it was just the two of them now. Her being the last person he would say goodbye to. Somehow, he knew that it would be the case, but he’d always thought it would be on a battlefield and he would die in her arms. He’d say goodbye to her, maybe finally tell her that he loved her before slipping happily into eternity. Maybe share that single kiss that they would always remember. He never thought it would be like this. The Goa'uld defeated, and him getting a promotion and leaving. Untold secrets and dreams unfilled. 

When a slow song came on the CD player, she had stood and asked him to dance. He told her no, he doesn’t dance but, in the end, she pulled him up and he didn’t resist. He placed his hands around her waist, hers reached up to his shoulders, their feet moving tentatively to start with, but as she relaxed in his arms something had changed. 

Their bodies slid closer, and he was sure she could feel his heart racing in his chest. She was so close. Her left hand had slid into his hair and played with the silver white hairs at his nape, the other hand had wrapped around his neck keeping him close. 

At their own accord, his hands had slipped from the safety of her waist to the curve of her hips. When she tucked her head into the curve of his neck, he swore he heard her hum. 

His resolve was quickly melting. He knew he couldn’t hold on to both his sanity and the woman he loved. He thought they were tempting fact since he knew could never have both at the same time. Reluctantly he pulled back to look into those hazy relaxed blue eyes, he hoarsely whispered to her, “You better leave now.” The words were a cross between a warning and a plea. 

She hesitated for a second, her head moved slightly away from his neck so she could study his face closely. He could almost see her thoughts. This was the part where she would say, ‘This was a bad idea. I shouldn’t have stayed. Good luck in your new job, Sir’. 

She would say those words and then his heart would break, because he knew she was the last woman he would ever love, and they could never be together. But that’s okay because she could go on to have a wonderful career, she’d marry that cop and have two point five beautiful children with him. The cop would take her for granted because he’d never really know just how wonderful his wife was, just how much his wife meant to the world, to the galaxy, he’d never be able to appreciate it, but she would be loved at least. He was prepared for that answer, nothing could sidetrack it, no, nothing would— 

“No.” She told him. 

He looked down, surprised at her and his eyebrows went up in shock. “Excuse me?” 

Her gaze didn’t waver. She licked her lips briefly before she reached up and kissed him with such enthusiasm, it took him by surprise. 

He tried to pull back in protest when he realised he couldn't, her hand was holding his neck and his head in place and now her lips had parted and her sweet tongue which still tasted of beer slipped slickly into his mouth. 

He felt his body humming as his tongue responded, her mouth was so warm and inviting, especially when she tilted her head for better access and he moved in, impossibly closer than he had been before. 

His heart was mended and shattering into a thousand pieces at the same time, beating fast in anticipation and certainty. His mind raced and time stopped and he was scared to let go, scared the dream would come apart at the seams and leave nothing but the torn fabric of the soul of the man he was eight years ago, before he met her. 

The lack of air caused them to pull back from their kiss. She pulled back only a little and looked into his eyes. “No more chain of command.” She stated as he stared at her in shock. “I’m making clear my standing if you don’t want--” but she didn’t have the chance to finish her sentence as he understood. With that, she pulled his head down into another mind-blowing kiss. 

Jack was a master of multitasking as he deepened the kiss. 

No more chain of command between them meant … that there were no more obstacles. That they were free! He was in DC and, yes, as head of Homeworld Security he wasn’t in a command chain, therefore the curse which had held them back for eight years had finally been broken. She could kiss him, and he could kiss her, more importantly then that they could -- His thoughts were distracted by the sound and feel of her moan in his mouth, which only made him weak at the knees. 

He pulled back so they could catch their breaths. HIs nose rubbing hers as she returned the gesture, one hand came and stroked over his t-shirt. Before the matters went further, he had to know. 

“What about him?” he asked her. 

“Over.” she said, her head shaking a little bit to confirm the negative message. “Wedding is off. We’re no longer together.” She looked at him and suddenly worried. “You?” 

“She ended it; said I have issues.” 

Sam looked at him confused. “Issues?” She asked before Jack looked at her again, telling her with his eyes and a quick nod of the head. “Oh.” 

“Yeah.” he nodded. They stood silent just holding each other for a few seconds before he asked her, “Are you sure you want this banged up old General?” 

She giggled and kissed him again. “This is what I want, what I’ve always wanted.” She said, looked him directly in the eyes. “I want you, Jack. I want you because I love you. I need you and only you. You were always the one.” 

Jack didn’t need telling again. He took her by the hand, led her down the hall and to his bedroom, he was going to be sure this was a night to remember. The first of a lifetime to come. 

  
  



End file.
